RWBY behind the Vale
by WhaleThenShark
Summary: You all know that story of team RWBY but more happens in Vale that they share... or know.


A DISCLAIMER SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN RWBY or the OCs

…..:::-:::…..

"You will regret this, Ozpin." I looked the headmaster up and down. He sat in his chair giving my anger and threat little thought.

"You should be lucky I did not tell Ironwood about your... little experiment." Ozpin, that no-good blind bastard, didn't even look away from his browser.

I slammed my fist on his desk. "Do you not understand what you are doing?! What you will be starting?!"

He looked me in the eye. "I'm well aware of what will happen but it's better than the alternative."

"Who are you to decide?" I leaned over his desk.

"No one, but I know and have done enough to know that this is wrong." He put a hand over his coffee cup and pulled it towards himself as if afraid that I was going to infect it with my breath.

I straightened my back, giving him a look of ice. "You will see the mistake in this once they win."

"As long as we're here to fight them, it will not happen."

"We would not have to fight if you just let us do OUR JOB!" I jabbed my thumb into my chest.

"Your job was never supposed to happen."

"And what makes you say that?" He is playing king. I'm not going to stand for it.

"It looked good on paper but when played out it has defects that could be...tragic."

"I have known you for a long time, Ozpin. Why won't you listen to reason? "

"Because you have nothing to say that I have not already asked myself long ago." He stood to greet Glynda Goodwitch as she walks in. "How is your day so far?"

She stood next to me without even a glance. "The students will be arriving here very shortly; we should prepare for the ceremony."

"Then I guess it's time for you to take your leave." He said with a mock smile at me.

This is not over. I turned on a heel to walk out. "Who was that?" Goodwitch asked before I was halfway to the door.

Ozpin waited till I was walking out the door, just so I could not stop and face my pride. "He's just an acquaintance." The bastard will pay for what he has done. HE put all Humans and Faunus alike in grave danger.

…..:::-:::…..

Dior Argent looked at the academy as he walked up to it. The young man stopped in his tracks and took it all in.

_ 'Well let's just get it over with. This place doesn't look that great and I have to be here for four years. Great.'_

Dior is a human like most, but what makes him stand out are his looks. Beautiful male, to say the least, with wavy sunshine golden hair going down mid-back and sparkling gray eyes. He's basically the example what every girl 'should' aim to look like. But he's a guy, though he currently doesn't look like one.

Five feet away, a group of four of five students were staring at him. They didn't know him so technically they shouldn't be interested in a stranger, but with Dior, ignoring him was hard. You see, everything this young man wears just screams "I'M HERE! NOTICE ME! LOOK THIS WAY!" Whatever he wears is expensive, looks nice, and not to mention vibrant and colorful.

Just for fun and to see their reaction, he brushed the shoulder of his silver jacket in a stereotypical manner of an arrogant rich kid. He then looked at them and straightened the sleeves that cover only to the elbow. They yelled many things like: "What! Do you think you're better just because you daddy make more money than us!" but most of them were just curses. Dior just smiled and waved at them.

_ 'Job well done, Dior.'_

To his left, someone or something was causing quite the ruckus. When he looked, some little red hooded girl was getting talked down to by a girl in white. The girl in white look the same age as himself, seventeen.

_ 'Well, well, Miss Weiss Schnee; didn't think a princess like her would be here.' When the red girl somehow exploded, the princess was unsurprisingly mad._

_ 'Oh perfect! An opportunity to troll someone with the perfect reactions! Making people annoyed was so fun.'_Dior thought with amusement. _'Who will I be today?'_

He started walking up to them but a girl dressed in black with a bow beat him to them. Weiss looked to be happy or pleased for a microseconds and he wondered if the two known one another. Her mood quickly changed back to anger. _'Guess they aren't friends at all.'_ She stormed off right after.

_ '__This is going to funnier than I thought.'_ He started making his way into Beacon for the ceremony, hoping to find Princess Schnee. As Dior was rounding a corner he was readjusting the gold colored bracers on his wrists, so he was not fully aware that he was about to bump into someone till he felt the back of his head smacking hard stone. When he looked up to see the hand held out to him, he was shocked to say the least.

"I'm so sorry I did not see you there." The red head with vivid green eyes apologized as she pulled him up

Pyrrha Nikos, a ghost from the past. No doubt she remember who he was as she was about to say something. _'I gotta say something first and quick.'_ He looked slightly up to meet her eyes, grabbing her hand with his other he said "Call me Dior." She seemed to understand after a minute of confusion.

"Well, Dior. I'm Pyrrha. "She said shaking his hand.

She looked uncomfortable. _'She must not fully understand. I__s__ that how I should act right now?'_ "So... how are you?"

"Your hair's a lot longer than it used to be." She stated trying but failing to be friendly. _'Guess she doesn't__ know what to say. Well Pyrrha, you're not alone there.'_

"I like having long hair. What about you? Have you ever got a boyfriend yet? Or is it a girlfriend you really want? You always seemed to have everyone grabbing for you." She scratched the back of her head and look down briefly. _'Touchy subject.'_

"Why are you picking on me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Why? Because it amuses me."He said it like it was a know-all-end-all thing.

"I've had friends and tried dating in the past but it was never real."

"I know what you mean; THE camera and flashing light can change a person." He sang.

"More like change how people see you, you should know after all."

_ 'Time to be a ball of lighting, with shine and thunder.' _"Yes. But we live in two worlds ya see!"

"And I guess you're making your two worlds into one."

"Well you could always do so yourself."

"I'm not so sure that would work for me."

"And why's that my darling?" He asked in a flawless gangster accent.

"Well, I'm at a school to be a Huntress and I'm famous for fighting; my skills are why I'm here after all."

"You need to look at the bigger picture darling." He said not losing the accent. "You're big for fighting and so are hunters! You need to look into the future. In five or four, however long this school is, your two worlds will become one."

She smiled. "I suppose so. SO where have you been? You just disappeared a few years ago."

"I was traveling the sea looking for life in a role; it's about a man who is lost and shipwrecked on an island. But enough about me how has life been for you. " His voice changed from gangster to movie voice over.

"I'm grand;it has been the same as always. But do... Do you think you... Maybe... You can... I just want my friend back?" She said with pleading eyes.

He froze and pulled on his light green shirt. "Uh ... Well … You see ….. The thing is... " He gave up after fumbling over his words and just walked off without saying anything, even a bye.

Pyrrha watched him go completely confused by turn of events. She just hoped he would come around and talk about it. When you keep your problems locked inside for so long, it starts to hurt and what you need is to talk to someone about it. But at that point, it's the hardest thing to do, especially when it comes to situations like this. She hoped the best for her old friend but took note of a blond boy that walked in. He was walking in the same direction as Dior.

Dior shoved his hands in his leg-hugging light blue pants, and then taken them out and rested them on his gold colored belt. You could tell something was going on with him but was trying not to get anyone to notice it. So he dropped his has to his sides, trying to focus on Ozpin's speech._'Throughout__ the __whole__ three or five lined speech Ozpin just gave I have a feeling every one can see he was... off. And when a blond girl said the same thing behind me, I knew he was not all there. If anything I know that look better __than__ anyone here.'_

Later that night, he found out they put all the boys and girls in the same room. It was a large room but with so many students crammed into it, it looked small. _'Guess the staff had a lot of trust but then again, when there's this many people not much will happen.'_ He saw the same girl with a bow blowing out candles. Looking back up at the princess, the little red girl and some blond girl, she gave them an annoyed look. She got up and walked off, which happened to be towards him.

"Hey. How are you?" Dior stepped in front of her. She just looked at him. Her face was still like glass. "Not much of talker. That's fine. I can talk for the both of us. So you like books, what are you reading." He plucked the book out of her hand and she glared at him, before grabbing at it wildly.

"What do you want?" It wasn't really a question, more of a demand.

They were around the same height so it was kind of hard to keep the book away from her. "Just trying to make some friends. Why do you like books so much?" He said with a mock smile. They both knew he was just trying to get on her nerves.

She managed to snatch the book from his hand. "Because they aren't people." She snapped and started walking away.

"Wow. Kitty got claws." She froze for half a second but continued. If Dior wasn't paying attention, he would've thought he imagined it. _'Well that was weird.'_ Deciding it was no big deal, he headed to the bathroom with his bag of clothing at his side.

Kicking off his white leather boots, he set the bag on the corner and pulled out his pajamas. The last thing he pulled out was a silver sleep mask which he placed atop his head.

As he was walking out he almost walked into another girl. They stepped from side to side trying to let the other pass. Then it hit him. It was that little red girl from earlier. "Hey, you exploded." He said with amusement.

"Oh yeah." She blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, I'm Ruby." She said holding out her hand.

"Dior." He shook it.

"Hey, I like your mask."

"Yeah, seems you have an okay style." A joking smirk came across his face.

"Just okay? That seems a little harsh. "Ruby said crossing her arms with a smile.

"Well I don't know you yet, but if you want me to go... "He started to leave , making a joke of it until she stopped him.

"No! It's fine. Anyway is this your first year?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing it's your first year too."

She gave a nervous chuckle. "What makes you say that?"

He tapped a finger on his chin. "I can't place a finger on it." He dropped his hand in mock defeat. "Well this is going to be killing me all night."

She laughed. "You know, me being fifteen... I don't think I should be here…"

"…Well you did something right to get here. What's your secret?"

"Well, I eat a lot of cookies... But I don't think I'm that great."

"Sweets, don't doubt yourself; you'll be fine."

That was when Dior noticed a blond walking up to them. '_Is that __the same blond Ruby was talking to earlier? ...__My hair's better than hers.'_ "Hey. Sis!" Blondie called out cheerfully. "I see you made a new friend. So who is she?"

"Yang this is Dior... and well…"

" … I'm a guy. "Dior said quietly.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Yang looked like she just stepped into a trap.

He couldn't help but smile. "It's cool, I'm use to it. Well I think I'll retire for the night. See you later Ruby, and … Yang. "He said with a grin and wave."I do need my beauty sleep after all."

After leaving Ruby and Yang to their devices, Dior walked around finding a spot to put his sleeping bag down. He seen the girl with the bow and a spot next to her. He ran quickly to beat a brown haired boy to it. Dior laid out his sleeping bag and gave her a child's smile.

She looked like she was going to get up and search for another spot. Dior grabbed her wrist stopping her, but let go when she looked at him with a melting glare. "I wanted to apologize." She just stared at him. "I really do want to be friends." She still stared at him. '_She's a hard one to talk to.'_ "I'm Dior."

Lying down with her back facing him, Dior gave up and did the same. Minutes had passed when she whispered. "_Blake_." He smiled settling into a peaceful sleep, if only he knew of the troubles to come…

…..:::-:::…..

**AN: So tell me what you think of the story so far. I will have a new chapter ever week. And Make sure you check out _ Deadly Animals Are Cute._ That awesome person helped me write this.**  
><span>


End file.
